


Dr. Sammy Winchester

by Arikanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikanana/pseuds/Arikanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets a bit banged up after helping John with a hunt. Sammy decided to make him feel better. Dean is 10 and Sammy is 6</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Sammy Winchester

Dean felt a shoulder gently but firmly shake him out of sleep. he rubbed his eyes sleepily, about to open his mouth but his Dad's gruff voice staled him. "Dean, I need you to get up son." John whispered. 

He hated waking his son up, he knew how tired Dean must be but he just found out what was killing all those hikers. He needed to get rid of it tonight. And he needed Dean to watch the car In case anything went wrong.

Dean grimaced as he rolled over a bit to look up at his Dad. "What is it?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"I need you to watch the car for me Kiddo, then you can go right back to bed after okay?" John said gruffly getting his gear

Dean sat up and yawned but quietly got out of bed, his little brother slept beside him, a old worn down stuffed puppy Dean had got him in his arms as he slept. "Is Sam coming?" Dean frowns at his Dad for a moment. He really hoped not, the kid finally stopped having any nightmares.

"No, just us tonight Son, we leave in ten." John whispers. "Don't wake your brother." he cautions his oldest. Dean rolled his eyes. 

"I won't, I'll be ready in seven Sir." He says smiling at his Dad and goes to put his shoes on. "Hey Dad should we leave a note for Sam in case he wakes up?" 

"We won't be gone that long" John assured him.

Together, he and his Dad went out into the impala. sammy tucked in tight. And the pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

~~~~Supernatural~~~~

Dean couldn't help the feeling of glee that chorused through his Ten-year-old veins. His Dad need his help, sure he was worried about leaving Sammy at the motel. he made sure his Six-year-old brother was sound asleep before he followed Dad out to the impala.

He had sat in the passenger seat of the car while his dad got some weapons from the trunk. Telling Dean not to move and if he isn't back in 3 hours go back to the motel with his brother.

Dean had waited for 4 hours. 

He remembered now how bad his decision was at the time to get out of the car to look for his Dad, but he cant regret it. 

~~~~Supernatural~~~~

Johns cell was on silent durning his hunt, he couldn't let anything give his cover away. Though he should turn it on now that he got the bastard. He made his way through the forest when he heard a familiar voice. "Dad...!?" He heard Dean call. He rushed forward just as his son made it to him. Arms around himself.

John was furious and relieved to find his son okay, but he had cut his arm bad falling in his panic. It made his heart cold to realize he had brought his boy to such a scary place. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind until he saw Dean holding his arm, scraps in other places but not as bad. He had picked Dean up and carried him to the impala where he stitched him up himself. After tucking him in the car he went to finish that SOB off.

Dean grimaced as he looked at his arm. Dad had just finished stitching the cut up; after he had taken Dean to help him watch the car while he took care of a creature near by. He didn't tell Dean what it was though.

Soon after Dean was dozing off. Jumping when he saw his Dad suddenly open the door and get in. "You okay Dad?" He asked cradling his arm" 

"Yeah Dean I'm fine. Let's go back to the motel." John yawned and drove back to they're temporary home.

~~~~Supernatural~~~~

Sammy woke in the middle of the night from a bad dream, he reached out to Dean but found the sheets empty. Frowning he crawled out of bed in search of Dean. He was sure he went to bed with him, Dad was in the other one. Right? He climbed up on the other bed, the Stuffed Puppy he had gotten when he was four clutched tight against him as realization sunk in.

He was alone in the room.

He fought back worried tears and panic as he stretched to reach the light switch. The room was to dark for him. He saw Deans shoes gone along with Dads. They weren't kidnaped by monsters. He told himself. He then went into his own bag and searched for the emergency phone, this was a emergency. Where was Dean and Dad? His small frame trembled as he finally found the phone.

He found Deans contact and pressed talk just like he was told to. And he waited. Across the room in Deans bag, rock music started playing making Sammy jump. He dropped his phone as he walked over to it and picked up Deans. Clutching his night shirt as the anxiety rose.

He tried Dads. It went strait to voicemail. 

Tears were hard to hold back. He was scared, worried that a monster came and took his family. Leaving him alone. He clutched the Puppy to his small chest as he hid under his covers. Lights on as his tears stained the pillow. He needed Dean.

~~~~Supernatural~~~~

John and Dean pull back into the motel. They both looked up and saw their room light on inside. Sammy... John thought and ran ahead of Dean; going up the steps hurriedly and unlocking his door thrusting it open. "Sam?" John said in a low voice. His gun ready behind his back. 

"Dean...? Daddy...?" His gaze zeroed in on the small form bundled up in blankets. A familiar stuffed dog's ear poking out from Sammy clutching it tight in his arms. John immediately felt relief wash through him just as Sam popped out his head. His eyes red from tears, his hair a mess from having a blanket over it.

"Sammy?" Dean pushed past John and climbed up on the bed with Sam. Screw his arm. Sam sniffled and reached for his Dean. Trying to crawl into his lap despite being six now. Dean wrapped his good arm around Sam. "Sammy... Dude you were suppose to stay asleep." Says unable to help his affectionate tone.

Sammy wipes his eyes looking up at Dean. "But I had a bad dream and you and Daddy weren't here no where." He says voice almost cracking.

John felt his hard heart melt at his youngest words. He felt like a outsider intruding on this tender moment, he took of the shoes with a sigh. He sat on his bed; obviously not able to sleep until Sammy was ready to turn the lights off.

Dean tried to smooth out Sam's hair, letting his little brother calm down. Sam noticed Dean's wrapped arm. "Did Dean get hurt?" Frowns. "Where was Dean and Daddy?" Says in his best grown up voice that makes Dean fight a smile. Trying to be serious.

"Sammy, I had to help Dad take care of something but it's all good now." He says, trying not to wince when Sam takes his bad arm in his small ones.

Sam examined Dean. Coming to a conclusion on how to fix him. "Hold on okay? Our Puppy will watch you." Sam says setting the pup against Dean and sliding out of bed. Both John and Dean watched as Sam went to his bag, digging through his things and pulling his last sticker pack.

Dean frowned a little, wondering what Sam was using his favorite stickers for. Sam paused between the beds, taking one off and smiles at John. "Here Daddy, you probably got a owwie too. My teacher told me that smiles make everything better." 

John took the small yellow smiley face sticker, at lost as to where to put a childish thing like this. He looked up to see Sammy climb into bed beside Dean and takes one off and presses it to his forehead. John chuckles at his oldest and his expression.

Dean looked at Sam in disbelief. "Sammy I don't nee-" 

"Dean you need these to get all fixed, or else your arm might fall down!" He exclaims looking up at Dean seriously. Taking another and puts it gently on his bad arm. Trying to be careful. "See, the smiles fix owwies, 'member when you fixed mine?" Sam says smiling at Dean, his dimples visible fully.

Dean heard his Dad's gruff laughter, he felt like a sissy with these stickers on him. But how can he ever say no to Sammy, especially when Sam was playing doctor like this... He sighed and left the stickers on. "Okay Sammy I'm all better now... Let's go back to bed okay?" Says and smiles affectionately at Sam.

Sammy returns the smile and picks his puppy up crawling under the covers with dean.

"Night boys..." John says quietly turning out the lights. Tired. He lays down, falling into sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Dean let Sam snuggle into his side, his hair brushing Dean's chin. "Hey Dean...?" Sammy whispers looking up at his older brother.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean replies in a whisper.

"Did I fix your owwies?"

"... Yeah Sammy, I'm all better now." Dean finally says, running a hand trough Sam's hair. Sam fisted Dean's shirt in his smaller hands and finally fell asleep with his brother home safe and sound. Dean was feeling so many emotions, love, pride, and the emotion one gets when their child is just affectionate to them... it's hard to explain but Dean felt it all the same. Yeah he was to young to feel any of this, but that didn't change anything. in his own way, Sammy really did make him feel better.

And that's what matters isn't it?


End file.
